Instagram: romeo and juliet?
by jenralstupidity
Summary: hey ya! amigos it mee,jenralstupidity with another stupid fanfiction. P.S i have a dyslexia,and my mother said"just write a fanfiction,and hope for the best" and ironicly that what my psychologist recomand this to.. sooo i'm relly sorry for all the pjo lover and PERCBETH lover that this story contain PERTEMIS fanfic


Sup,demigods here I am Jendralstupidity so, I was going to sleep then I relize this awesome ide

English is not my country or what I do speek everyday soo you guys know it….

Oh yeah it's call INSTAGRAM

Quick deal: yeah, this is a pertemis fanfiction soo, percabeth fans read it IF YOU GUYS DARE.

Soo,this is the point when percy became Olympian god and having a crush on artemis LOL, and Apollo decaided that they shuld make a romeo and Juliet movie,but have a different ending sooo this is the IG profile, oh yeah if you want to check my instagram the name is King_kepo.

Bye the way,every magical life thing is have instagram

Percy_jackson

Posting: 145 follower: 987K following: 250

Perseus archiles Jackson

son of posaidon

Hero of Olympus

Artemis_Archer

Posting: 259 Follower:845 K following: 47

Phoobe artemis

Hunter of artemis

Girls rulee

I'm a Diva

Posting: 12 follower: 543 K following: 10

Thalia Grace

Lt. hunter of artemis

Causin of Percy_jackson and NicoDiangelo

Big sis of

NicoDiangelo

Posting: 67 follower: 678 K Following: 45

Nicholas Di Angelo

Ghost king

Causin of percy_jackson

Posting: 98 Follower: 786 K following: 83

Jason "jace" grace

Sparky

Boyfriend of piper_mcLean

Causin of NicoDiangelo percy_jackson

Little bro of

.awesome

Posting: 123 K Follower: 990 K following: 145

Phobeus Apollo

Big Bro artemis_archer

The awesome dude with a flying sun car

The Womanizer

Posting:450 K Follower: 1000K Following: 465

Aphrodite the goddess of beauty

Goddes of beauty and pleasure

May my love still in your heart darling

Wardude

Posting: 6 Follower: 865 Following: 49

Ares

The damn war god

I wanna see some FIGHT here!

Piper_mcLean

Posting: 12 K follower: 895 K following: 78

Piper McLean

The beuty spawn

Girlfriend of

Posting: 3 K follower: 857 K following: 12 K

Leo valdez

Fire dude

The awesome latino

Percy_jackson 10 min ago

Think it was a pertemis selfie

900,115

Percy_jackson omg,selfie with artemis_archer, shooting romeo and Juliet: not just a love movie it's coming soon people

Artemis_archer perfect it is percy_jackson

Percy_jackson omfg,I just see that face

Artemis_archer -_- stupid coral face

Percy_jackson ohh, a sarcaism here artemis_archer

Artemis_archer sure,sure kelp brain and fishface

NicoDiangelo burn,broo,burn percy_jackson

Percy_jackson NicoDiangelo watch I can burn backed her

NicoDiangelo yeah,I want to see that percy_jackson

Percy_jackson artemis_archer yeah,yeah,yeah moonlaces, mooncake, and spazzy McGee we're see about that LOL

burn mi'lady, burn artemis_archer

Artemis_archer ohh,please don't make me doo this stupid fighting scene here percy_jackson

Percy_jackson yeah,yeah yeah

Artemis_jackson

Effle .frenc

A grup photo guys

334,455

Artemis_jackson effle tower in paris franc with .awesome wardude piper_mcLean NicoDiangelo

zoe_nightshade perf

omg,like this photo

so awesome in the city of love

piper_mcLean im agree with you

NicoDiangelo why I'm always feal like the third wheele on the relationship

percy_jackson Dude, relly? NicoDiangelo

NicoDiangelo yeahhhh relly

Artemis_archer geez you guys, we suppose to enjoy frenc here

.awesome listen to my little sister here guys

Wardude get over it .awesome I want to see some fight

ohh,please no fighting scene in my sacred city

guys enjoy here,lots beautiful chicks in here

Artemis_archer im gonna castrate you!

im sweer I relly afraid

Percy_jackson hahahah got yaa

Artemis_archer percy_jackson let's go practice here!

Percy_jackson Yeah….

2 minuite ago

Hotel Da Ville. Paris

Think pertemis is kissing

980,789

Omg, percy_jackson and Artemis_archer is making-out?

Somethings it's happening in here

omfg,I see that too

Yes it is

NicoDiangelo It's frekin me out they are practicly Making-out like RIGHT NOW

What in the name of hades?!

Hades_uderworldruler brother,please don't use my name as a cursing line but I this pic and OMFG

What in the name of ZEUS here!

Brother…-_-

.awesome OMG I see that too NicoDiangelo

this is nightmare

Phoobeevans You have no idea

WTF, This Pic is…

Piper_mcLean perf,they are soooo adorable….

Piper_mcLean agree, see like mother like daughters

Percy_jackson 30 min ago

Think percy and artemis post a video

230,875

Percy_jackson supriseee, you did not se that coming right?

Soo yeah artemis_archer and mee are DATING

im jealous

why are you comment on this relly sweet video?

why? Idk and idc

.awesome finally you guys are in to a relationship

yay, PercyXArtemis= Pertemis

Yeah,immm so jelosu


End file.
